The Runaway
by luciana.moonstone
Summary: Flickan Luciana "Lucy" vill rymma hemifrån för hon klarar inte av pressen hennes plikt ger. Tillsammans med ponnyn Carrotcake lyckas hon fly och är på rymmen. Men hennes föräldrar kommer ju såklart skicka vakter efter henne.. Och hur mår hennes syster egentligen?


Tjeeeena!

Ny roman här! Flickan Luciana "Lucy" vill rymma hemifrån för hon klarar inte av pressen hennes plikt ger.

Tillsammans med ponnyn Carrotcake lyckas hon fly och är på rymmen.

Men hennes föräldrar kommer ju såklart skicka vakter efter henne.. Och hur mår hennes syster egentligen?

Denna romanen utspelar sig ganska tidigt, typ på Jon Jarls tid, men älskade karaktärer kommer finnas med,

men inte riktigt, det kommer vara deras förfäder)

(Ps, namnet 'Luce' ska uttalas 'Luke')

Den gamla romanen finns här: Lucianas Star Stable Roman

Kapitel 1

(Ingens Perspektiv)

Luciana stirrade in i elden som höll på att slockna. Vinden blåste och det var kallt. Luciana frös men

hon vägrade att återvända hem. Hon hade rymt och det var det.

Luciana Jarl var dotter till Jon Jarl och Wilma Jarl. Hennes föräldrar styrde över Jorvik och var

väldigt rika. Hon och hennes syster Conniana skulle såklart styra över Jorvik någon dag.

Connie var.. tja.. lycklig kan man väl inte säga, men hon hade inget problem med hennes plikt.

Luciana var dock en helt annan historia. Hon absolut hatade hennes plikt och all press.

Fina kläder och hästar, fin mat och annat. Det var liksom inte för henne. Så hon hade länge

tänkt på att rymma. Men hon hade aldrig gjort några planer. Tills hennes föräldrar sa att

hon skulle gifta sig med Jonathan Silverglade. Då gick stubinen och hon började planera

för fullt. De hade inte hittat någon åt Conniana än, men de skulle säkert hitta någon snart.

När elden hade slocknat helt stirrade Luciana på askan. Carrotcake travade fram till henne

och gnäggade mjukt. Luciana log och la försiktigt armarna runt hästens nacke.

"Tack Carrotcake, du är mycket bättre än alla de där stora vita, bruna och svarta hästarna.

Du är mycket snällare och gosigare och roligare. Och jag litar mer på dig.." Viskade Luciana.

Carrotcake travade bort till sin säng. Sen travade han tillbaka till Luciana och drog lite i

hennes kläder. Luciana följde med och somnade vid Carrotcake. -Så varmt...- Var hennes

sista tankar innan hon somnade.

Kapitel 2

(Connianas perspektiv)

Jag fick panik när jag såg att Lucys fönster var öppet och att hon var borta.

Jag sa dock inget, för jag visste att mina föräldrar skulle tro att jag hade

någonting med planen att göra, och då var jag illa ute, men inte i närheten

av hur illa ute Lucy skulle vara.

Mamma nästan slog upp dörren. "Connie!" Sa hon förtvivlat. Jag kallades oftast

för Connie, eftersom 'Conniana' lät så formellt. Det var faktiskt Lucy som kommit

på det. Jag gick fram till mamma, rak i ryggen och kramade henne.

Vi grät lite tillsammans. Det var farligt nu, om familjen Silverglade fick veta att Lucy

var borta, kunde det bli krig. Jag bet mig i läppen.

"Conniana, vi har skickat ut vakter efter din tokiga syster, men jag, vi, vill veta om du

har något med denna planen att göra." Frågade mamma. "Jag hade inget med detta

att göra." Sa jag beslutsamt. Sen kom pappa också. "Jag tror henne, Luce skulle

inte berätta om detta." Sa han.

Jag visste att pappa alltid tyckt bättre om Lucy, men jag tyckte fortfarande att det

var orättvist. 'Riddaren och Prinsessan' brukar man kalla oss. Lucy är så vild

och slåss med svärd medans jag dricker te och äter kakor och har fina klänningar.

Hon kan rida jätte bra också. Jag är faktiskt avundsjuk.

Mamma och Pappa började prata medans jag smet ut till trädgården.

Där satte jag mig på bänken bland blommorna och tänkte lite. "Lucy... Kom hem..."

Mumlade jag tyst. När jag skulle lägga mig, hade min säng aldrig känts lika mjuk,

(Lucianas perspektiv)

Jag vaknade av att solen sken på mig där jag låg på marken. "Ugh..." Mumlade jag.

Plötsligt kom jag ihåg att jag var på rymmen och att jag antagligen borde fortsätta fly.

"Carrot! Moroten!" Viskade jag i Carrotcakes öra medans jag packade ihop mina saker.

Jag sadlade snabbt min lilla Morotskaka och red iväg. Jag visste inte vart jag skulle längre.

Vart kunde jag sticka? Var kunde jag vara? Så många frågor, inga svar.

Tack och lov, så kunde jag läsa en karta, så jag visste iallafall var jag var. Jag kanske

kunde flytta till någon by och ha Carrotcake i ett mysigt stall och bara vara en normal

människa? -Kanske...- Tänkte jag. Carrotcake gnäggade oroligt och jag hoppade

av. Han puffade lite på mig och gosade in sig i min rock. -Han försöker muntra upp mig!-

Tänkte jag glatt innan jag gav honom en äpple bit innan jag satte mig upp på honom

och red vidare.

Medans jag red igenom urskogen Gröndal, tänkte jag på vad pappa en gång sagt till mig.

"Skaffa vänner tidigt. Med andra ord, innan du skaffar fiender."

-Jag har inga vänner...- Tänkte jag bittert. -Kanske hittar jag någon på andra sidan bron..-

Tänkte jag. Jag hoppades, men jag trodde verkligen inte på det.

Kapitel 3

(Lucianas perspektiv)

Efter en lång natts ridning, var jag över bron. Jag klappade Carrotcake lätt på halsen. "Tack." Sa jag och Carrotcake frustade nöjt. Det första jag såg var ett slott. Jag svalde. -Familjen Silverglades slott...- Tänkte jag. Att jag skulle bo där var fullständigt otänkbart!

Jag red ner för berget mot kusten. Jag visste att man kunde lita på fiskare, de kanske kunde ta mig från Jorvik om jag hade tur. Men jag ville ändå inte lämna. Jag trivdes på Jorvik. Kanske skulle jag kunna sticka till de norra delarna av Jorvik? Jag bet mig i läppen och hoppade av Carrotcake. Jag gav honom en morot och kramade honom. Salta tårar rann nerför mina kinder och blötte ner hans päls. Carrotcake gnäggade argt. -Varnings signal!- Tänkte jag. Jag ledde Carrotcake in i buske och jag satte mig ner. Jag såg en tjej i min ålder komma gående på stranden. Hon var blond, och håret var slarvigt klippt. Hennes jacka var mörk blå och under hade hon ett vitt linne.

Jag hade alltid lärt mig att bruna ögon var fulla av glädje, men dessa såg döda ut.

Utan att tänka mig för sprang jag ut från bakom busken. "Hur är det?" Frågade jag. Flickan kollade shockat på mig. "Prinsessan Luciana, ers höghet." Sa hon och bugade. "Hur kan du mitt namn?!" Frågade jag oroat. "Ditt namn är överallt, du är förlovad till Prins Jonathan, eller hur ers höghet?" Jag var oroad. "Har det dykt upp några typ 'efterlyst' skyltar än?" Frågade jag. "Nej, inte här men på andra sidan bron. Ers höghet." Sa flickan. Hon lät ganska nervös. "Strunt i det där 'ers höghet'. Vad heter du förresten?" Frågade jag. Jag kanske skulle kunna få en vän om jag hade tur, detta gick bra. "Ava, vad kan jag kalla dig då er-?" Sa flickan som jag nu visste hette Ava. "Fint namn, och du kan kalla mig Luce, det kallar pappa mig." Sa jag glatt. Ava nickade. "Så vart ska du?" Frågade Ava.

Jag suckade. "Jag vet inte... Men jag måste bort.." Mumlade jag ledset. Ava la sin hand på min axel. "Det är okej, jag är också på rymmen. Visst, jag är inte prinsessa, men vi kanske kan resa och fly tillsammans?" Jag blev genast mycket gladare. "Jätte gärna!" Jag visslade på Carrotcake som travade ut från bakom busken. "Wow, och du har häst!" Sa Ava. "Ponny." Rättade jag henne och Ava skrattade. Hon tog min hand och ledde mig mot Gamla Jorvik Vägen.

Kapitel 4

(Avas perspektiv)

Min första tanke när jag såg henne var, 'Herre gud, Prinsessan Luciana!' och nu reser vi tillsammans.

Är jag galen eller?

(Lucianas perspektiv)

"Vart ska vi?" Frågade jag. "Vart tycker du?" Frågade Ava. "Hmm..." Sa jag.

"Vad sägs om... jag vet inte... Firgrove?" Frågade jag. Jag såg ett litet leende hos Ava

men det försvann lika snabbt som det kom. "Okej." Sa Ava lugnt. "Vi kan ha ett läger vid en fiske stuga vid bron." Sa Ava. Jag kramade Ava. "Tack för att jag fick resa med dig.." Mumlade jag.

Jag såg hur Ava rodnade och kollade bort. "I-Inga p-p-roblem..." Stammade hon.

Mörkret föll snabbt och vi var ganska långt bort från bron enligt Ava. Jag bet mig i tungan. "Klarar du mig och Ava?" Viskade jag frågande i Carrotcakes öra. Han nickade. Jag tog tag i Avas arm och hjälpte henne upp på Carrotcake. Sen hoppade jag själv på. "Hoppla Moroten!" Viskade jag och Carrotcake sprang. Snabbt. "Prr..." Viskade jag och Carrotcake saktade in och stannade tillslut. Jag hjälpte Ava av. "Kolla!" Ropade Ava och pekade. Jag kisade mot dit hon pekade. Det var en bro, och en liten stuga bland en massa buskar. "Fiske stugan!" Sa Ava glatt. Aldrig hade jag varit gladare över att se en fiske stuga.

Jag öppnade fliken på Carrotcakes sadel väska och plockade ut två vete frallor. "Här." Sa jag och räckte en till Ava. Ava nickade tacksamt och tog emot bullen. Jag sadlade av Carrotcake och lät honom ligga i lä (där det inte blåser) och byggde honom en liten mjuk säng, innan jag gick in i fiske stugan där Ava satt och drack lite vatten. Jag virade min kappa runt mig. "Godnatt Ava.." Viskade jag och blundade.

Nästa morgon låg Ava och sov när jag vaknade, så jag gick ut och sadlade Carrotcake, och gav honom lite hö. "Ledsen att du är ovårdad.." Mumlade jag och pussade honom på mulen. Sen gick jag in för att väcka Ava. "Ava! Kom upp, vi måste sticka!" Sa jag oroat. Hon gäspade och satte sig upp. "Får vi någon frukost?" Frågade Ava med en gäspning. Jag nickade men bet mig i läppen. "Ja... men våran mat håller på att ta slut..." Mumlade jag oroat. "Nos problemos. Vi kan köpa mat i Firgrove." Sa Ava. "Men känner de inte igen mig?" Frågade jag förvånat. Ava skakade på huvudet. "Det kommer ta flera månader innan nyheterna om dig och Prins Jonathan når dom." Sa hon glatt. "Så bra." Sa jag och vi gick ut för att bege oss till Firgrove.

Kapitel 5

(Lucianas perspektiv)

Enda sedan vi hört en vagn hade vi smygit och tagit en jobbig omväg. Vi visste inte riktigt var vi var. "Jaha nu då.." Mumlade jag tyst. Ava kollade sig omkring. "Du Luce?" Frågade Ava. "Ja?" Frågade jag gäspande. "Skulle du kunna bo i en fiske stuga?" Frågade hon. Jag kollade förvånat på henne. "Jaaa... Varför?" Undrade jag. "Det finns en fiske stuga vid Äpple lunden, tänkte att vi kunde bo där. Bara du och jag, och Carrot!" Sa Ava och rodnade. -Är hon kär i mig eller?- Tänkte jag. "Okej." Sa jag glatt. "Bara du och jag och Carrot." Ava nickade glatt. "Men vi måste till Firgrove och köpa mat." Sa jag. "Såklart!" Sa Ava.

Ava stannade utanför Firgrove medans jag gick in i Firgrove för att köpa mat. "Lite färdig lagat kött, några grönsaker, lite frukt, gärna lite godis. Ja dom. Tack." Sa jag. "Det blir 700 jorvik shillings." Sa damen bakom disken. Jag räckte över 700 jorvik shillings och började gå därifrån, men plötsligt blev jag överfallen. "Kom med oss till Jarlaheim Prinsessan Luciana!" Sa dom. Jag sprang vilt därifrån. Folk började skjuta varandra. Jag kände hur tårarna ville komma, men jag blinkade bort dom. -En riktig man börjar inte gråta över blod!- Tänkte jag. Men jag var inte en man. Jag var en kvinna. Nej, inte ens det. Jag var en flicka.

Jag såg hur vakter kom springande mot mig, de sköt mig i benet. Jag skrek av smärta men sprang ändå. Jag fick inte ge upp. Jag linkade bort till där Ava väntade. "Luce! Luce vad är det?!" Frågade hon, paniken i hennes röst skrämmande. "Strunt i det nu, vi måste iväg härifrån, innan vakterna tar mig och skickar hem mig." Ava såg livrädd ut när jag sa det, och hjälpte mig upp på Carrotcake. När jag kollade bak såg jag bara en massa blod och döda kroppar. Jag bet i mig själv i läppen och tvingade mig själv att kolla fram.

När vi var framme vid fiske stugan hjälpte Ava mig med såret. "Du-du är duktig.." Sa jag svagt. "Prata inte, du är för svag." Sa Ava strängt. Jag nickade och blundade, och när jag öppnade ögonen var Ava klar. "Tack." Sa jag. Hon log. "Inga problem, nu låt oss göra denna stugan lite hemtrevlig, detta är trots allt vårat hem från och med nu."

Det hade gått tre veckor sedan jag rymt hemifrån. Jag stod på den lilla bryggan vid min och Avas stuga.

Havs luften var härligt frisk. Ava sov fortfarande, och skulle göra det ett tag till, eftersom klockan bara var 6.

"Ibland undrar jag om det finns något mer i livet än vänner och plikter..." Sa jag och kände luften mot nacken. Mitt hår var nu kort, så att ingen skulle upptäcka att jag var Luciana Jarl. Jag skulle inte stå ut med att fler människor dog på grund av mig.

"Ibland... Ibland HOPPAS jag att det finns mer i livet än vänner och plikt..." Sa jag tyst.

Snart skulle jag dock upptäcka att det faktiskt fanns mer till livet än vänner och plikt.

Det fanns en annan sak.

Kärlek.

Kapitel 6

(Jonathans perspektiv)

Jag suckade och satte mig ner på stolen vid matbordet. Mina föräldrar hade babblat och lovat bort en tjej till mig. Inte vilken tjej som helst heller, Luciana Jarl hette hon visst. Det var något skumt projekt att hon skulle komma hit och hon skulle bli drottning är eller något. Jag kunde inte ha brytt mig mer. Men sen rymmer hon. Vad för vilding var denna Luciana Jarl egentligen. Sen fick jag veta att hon var Jarlaheims ridande ryttar prinsessa, hon som inte var en prinsessa egentligen.

Men hon hade rymt, så jag kunde inte gifta mig. -Snyggt jobbat Luciana Jarl... Du kanske inte är SÅ dålig?- Tänkte jag.

(Lucianas perspektiv)

Jag stod där med utsträckta armar. Jag hade inget annat att göra, så jag bara stod där.

-Jag kanske borde stannat hemma och gift mig med Jonathan Silverglade? Tänk, då hade inte så många människor dött...- Jag ville inte mer. Jag ville bara, hoppa ner i vattnet och aldrig komma upp.

Jag skrev ett långt brev till Ava, innan jag hoppade på Carrotcake och red iväg mot Slottet Silverglade.

(Avas perspektiv)

"Luce?" Frågade jag. Såklart var hon redan uppe. Min fina, vackra, underba- Nej vänta lite, inte är jag väöl kär i henne? Men jag kunde inte neka det. Jag var kär i Luciana Jarl. "Åååå tänk om jag hette Ava Jarl och fick vara runt henne hela tiden!" Suckade jag innan jag skakade bort tankarna. -Håll klaffen Ava, och gå ut och leta efter Luce!- Tänkte jag och gick ut. "Morron Luce!" Sa jag, men det enda jag såg var ett brev.

Jag läste det och såg att Luce skulle till Slottet Silverglade för att uppfylla sin plikt.

Jag kände mig redan mordisk. "Den där Jonathan ska inte få min Luciana!" Sa jag argsint, innan jag satte mig ner och somnade.

(Lucianas perspektiv)

När jag kommit fram till Slottet Silverglade var jag rädd. Vad skulle de göra mot mig? -Slå mig?- Tänkte jag men svalde en klump och knackade på porten. En butler öppnade. Han blev genast glad och ropade in i slottet. "Monsieur och Madam Silverglade, flickan är här!" Ropade han.

En ganska tjock kvinna kom gående ner för trappan. Hon hade en stor puffig klänning. Hennes ansikte fick ett leende. "Åh lilla gumman var inte rädd, här kommer du ha det jätte bra!" Sa hon snällt.

-Kanske blir detta inte så hemskt?- Tänkte jag. Hon nöp mig i kinderna. "Du är så enormt gullig! Och vad har du gjort med håret egentligen?" Frågade hon. "Jag umm klippte det Madam Silverglade." Sa jag artigt. Hon skrattade. "Kalla mig Grace, det är vad jag heter." Sa hon vänligt. "Jonathan! Din blivande fru är här!" Ropade hon. Jag kollade bort lite och bet mig i läppen. "Oroa dig inte gumman, ditt bröllop kommer bli fantastiskt!" Sa hon glatt. Jag kollade på Jonathan och kände något. Jag tittade bort men jag såg honom i huvudet. Vad var det med mig egentligen?

Kapitel 7

(Jonathans perspektiv)

Denna Luciana var ganska söt. Hon hade rött hår, som för tillfället var väldigt kort, men hon skulle antagligen få en peruk. När jag tänkte på det, var hon lite för söt. Sötare än alla andra tjejerna.

Hon hade smutsiga kläder, och luktade inte jätte gott, men det var något speciellt med henne, hon hade något som de där andra inte hade. Detta kunde vara bra.

(Graces perspektiv)

De där två kollade på varandra och rodnade. Perfekt! Som gjorda för varandra. Hon kanske skulle älska sin make. -Luciana vet det inte men jag är hennes faster...- Tänkte jag. Jag tyckte att det var synd att en sån ung flicka som Luciana skulle lämna sitt hem. Men det var ju inte jag som bestämde.

"Sådär då ska vi planera bröllopet!" Sa jag glatt. "Okej." Sa Jonathan. "När ska det vara?" Frågade Luciana artigt. "Jag vet inte riktigt, ska jag meddela dina föräldrar att du är här?" Frågade jag. Lucianas ansikte blev vitt. "Åh det är okej gumman, ingen ska skada dig.." Sa jag vänligt. Det var så synd om den lilla flickan.

"Ska jag visa dig runt slottet Luciana?" Frågade Jonathan. "Gärna ers höghet." Sa Luciana och neg. Jag fnissade tyst och gick för att planera bröllopet.

(Lucianas perspektiv)

Jag följde efter Jonathan. Plötsligt stannade Jonathan och pekade på något "Där är kristall salen, det är där jag lärde mig saker, jag och min syster." Förklarade han. "Har du en syster?" Frågade jag förvånat. "Ja, hon heter Rosalie." Sa Jonathan. "Du kommer nog gilla henne, hon är ganska vild, men också väldigt dam lik."

Jag nickade försiktigt. Vi gick vidare och jag kunde inte sluta stirra på Jonathan, och till min förvåning, kunde han inte sluta stirra på mig heller. När vi kom ut till slotts trädgården blev det tyst. Vi satte oss på en bänk. "Luciana? Vad tycker du om att vi måste gifta oss?" Frågade Jonathan plötsligt. Jag svalde nervöst. "Ärlig talat, så tycker jag det är ganska okej..." Sa jag och rodnade. Jonathan log mot mig. Jag rodnade ännu mer och tittade bort. Han närmade sig, och jag rörde mig mot honom, och när vi nuddade varandra, var det med läpparna.

Kapitel 8

(Avas perspektiv)

Hur vågade den där Jonathan kyssa henne! -MIN LUCIANA!- Tänkte jag aggresivt.

Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle tro. Men jag suckade. Jag tyckte det var något skumt. Luciana hade fortfarande Carrotcake, så hon kunde fly om något hände. Jag suckade och lutade mig ner. Busken var

ett bra skydd. Det var ju något bra med allt detta åtminstone.

(Lucianas perspektiv)

-Jag undrar om jag är kär...- Tänkte jag medans jag gick mot mitt rum. Mina kinder var fortfarande röda efter det som hände i trädgården. Jag tyckte dock jag såg en klump av askblont hår i en buske. Kunde det vara Ava?

Plötsligt hörde jag röster. Jag hade alltid varit lite äventyrlig, så jag gick närmare. Jag hörde Jonathan och Grace. "Hur gick det med henne?" Frågade Grace. Jonathan log. "Bra, hon är virat runt mitt finger." När jag hörde detta var det som om världen bara frös till is för ett par sekunder. Jag tassade tyst bort därifrån.

När jag kom till mitt rum. Tog jag snabbt av mig den stora, puffiga klänningen. Dock behöll jag den mjuka,

mörkgröna underklänningen. Jag packade snabbt min väska och drog på mig ett par bruna seglarskor.

Jag tassade snabbt bort mot stallet där Carrotcake var. Han hade fortfarande sadeln på sig, så jag hoppade

bara upp. "Nu sticker vi Carrot." Viskade jag. När jag kommit ut på vägen mot Silverglade byn, såg jag Ava. Hennes ögon lyste upp när hon såg mig. "Skynda dig Ava, hoppa upp, innan de märker att jag och Carrotcake är borta." Sa jag, stressat. Ava hoppade snabbt upp och vi red iväg.

Epilog

(Wow, detta gick snabbt xD)

(Lucianas perspektiv)

20 år senare:

Jag gäspade stort och kollade på alla barnen. MINA barn. Pappa hade bestämt sig för att jag och Connie skulle få gifta oss med vem vi ville. Jag hade. Jag stirrade ner på mina barn. Ett av mina barn, Conrad,

hade fått egna barn. Det äldsta var en flicka som var 2. Elizabeth, hette hon. Hon skulle ärva tronen.

När jag hade flytt från Jarlaheim för så länge sedan, hade jag aldrig trott att jag skulle få se det igen. Men

det gjorde jag. Jag fick se det igen. Och jag var så lycklig.

Stryk det, jag är lycklig.

SLUT!


End file.
